1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera has enhanced performance in recent years. With the enhanced performance, an amount of heat generated from an image pickup apparatus such as a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor or from electronic components other than the image pickup device increases. Therefore, it is necessary to diffuse heat generated in the image pickup device or in the electronic components other than the image pickup device so as to suppress the temperature rise in the camera.
In view of these points, a technique described below has been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-271571). In this technique, a mounting plate having attached thereto a heat source such as an image pickup device or a liquid crystal display unit is brought into contact with an inner surface of an outer cover at a back surface through a heat conductive member, thereby allowing the heat generated in the image pickup device or in the liquid crystal display unit to be discharged to the outside from the outer cover.
Another technique described below has been proposed (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-104632). In this technique, a radiator plate, to which a heat source such as an image pickup device, a circuit board, and a liquid crystal display unit are integrally fixed, is fixed to an outer cover on a front surface and a back surface with a screw, thereby allowing the heat generated in the heat source such as the image pickup device, the circuit board, and the liquid crystal display unit to be discharged to the outside from the outer cover.
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 2008-271571 and 2004-104632, the heat generated in the heat source is directly transmitted to the outer cover from the heat conductive member or the radiator plate, which causes a user to feel a sense of discomfort due to the heat, when the user grips a camera body, especially a grip part, with his/her hand when he/she uses the imaging apparatus.